


Chocolates and Cigarettes

by IceFireWolfDragon



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I deny their deaths, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Will always be in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFireWolfDragon/pseuds/IceFireWolfDragon
Summary: What if things ended differently for Mello and Matt?





	

"Matt... I never thought you'd be killed... Forgive me..." Mello drove on. Matt was dead. But Mello had to see the plan through. There was no other option. He had to. Keep driving... keep driving, he thought to himself. Suddenly, he lost control. He smacks his hand on the steering wheel and climbs out to check if anything is wrong. He starts examining the wheels. Usually, he’s a good driver but something seemed off. He decided the check the engine. Matt would have been better at this, he thought. He heard a small cracking. He began to step back worried that there might be a fault with the engine. An explosion went off sending him flying through the air and crashing onto the floor. When he looked up the truck was ablaze. “I’ve failed. Takada’s dead. I’ve failed,” he whispered. His thoughts then turned to Matt. He stood up and ran. Ran back to where Matt lay.

He couldn’t run all the way but he had tried. When Mello reached the place of Matt’s death no one was there apart from Matt’s lifeless form lying slumped against his car and a pool of blood surrounding Matt. They couldn’t even be bothered to move him, thought Mello as he ran up to Matt and fell down by his side. He grabbed hold of Matt and using what little strength he had left from running, he dragged Matt off the road and into an alleyway. Mello held Matt close to him and repeated is name over and over again. Tears rolled down his cheek. This had not been part of the plan. He had never thought of this as an outcome.

Mello felt something grabbing his sleeve. He looked down and saw Matt’s hand. I’m dreaming, he thought Matt’s dead... Matt began moving and grabbing hold of Mello pulling him into a hug. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Matt said. Mello pushed him away. “You’re not real. You’re dead. Matt’s dead.” Matt smiled and took his jacket off revealing a black bullet-proof vest with bullet holes in. “I’m not stupid Mello! To rush in there with no protection that’s something only you would do.” Matt smiled.  
“B-But... but the blood...”  
“A bullet-proof vest of my own design. It contains a bag filled with a red liquid to look like blood if the bag is punctured.” He took the vest off to reveal his red and black stripped top in perfect condition. Mello rushed over and grabbed at the top. “You’re alive? You’re alive. You’re alive!” He gripped hold of Matt and held him close. Matt held Mello back. “What are you doing here? Where’s Takada?”  
“Explosion. Nothing I could do.”  
“I see. Mello, let’s go.” They stood up and walked off leaving Matt’s car behind.

*

A few months later, they were sat in their new apartment in the north of England. Mello had just finished work and was on the sofa eating a chocolate bar and flicking through the channels on the TV. He wore a pair of black slim fit trousers and a black t-shirt and a black hooded jacket. Matt sat next to him working on his laptop dressed like usual wearing a pair of jeans and a red and black stripped top with his goggles round his neck. “Hey Mello?”  
“Yep.”  
“I’ve hacked into Near’s computer at last.”  
“Oh really. Anything interesting?”  
“Yeah. He knows that you’re most likely not dead. He’s found scraps of paper in Kira’s handwriting. Every time your name is written it has been misspelt. It’s been written as Mihail Kheel. You were pretty close to being killed by the Death Note my friend.”  
“But I wasn’t. I’m still alive and kicking Jeevas. What about you?”  
“Nah, he thinks I’m dead but he doesn’t seem to be searching for you. We should be safe.” Matt closes down his laptop and leans towards Mello who wraps his arm around Matt’s shoulders pressing a kiss into Matt’s hair as he does so. “Safe eh? We’ve not been that in a long time. Finally, it’s just us.”  
“Yes Mello. Just us.” They move closer to each other enjoying the other’s company, Matt oblivious to the ring box in Mello’s jacket which Mello was saving for just the right moment and hoping that it would come soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters


End file.
